brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Roria Safari Zone
}} Roria Safari Zone is a tropical rainforest behind Decca Beach. Pokémon here must be caught by approaching and using berries, rather than the conventional way of Pokémon Battles. Being the nature preserve area of Roria, many Pokémon species are exclusive to the Safari Zone and there are even sightings of custom colouration Pokémon here. It costs 500 dollars to enter with 20 Safari Balls. Safari Game The Safari Game bears resemblance to the traditional Safari Zones in core series games, especially Hoenn Safari Zone in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. For each Safari Game, player must pay 500 dollars as the entry fee to the staff in Safari Lodge, and she will give the player 20 Safari Balls. Following the Johto Safari Zone in Pokémon Heart Gold and Soul Silver, there is no step limit here. Wild Pokémon here can escape from battle in any turn. Players are prohibited to battle the Wild Pokémon in this area; instead, whenever they bump into a Pokémon, they can choose to throw a Safari Ball, go near the Pokémon, or throw a berry to the Pokémon. Moving close to the Pokémon increases the catch rate, but may also scare off the Pokémon more easily. On the other hand, throwing a berry decreases the chance of Wild Pokémon running away if the Wild Pokémon is curious on or enthralled by the berry thrown. There are 5 berry trees scattered in this Safari Zone, each giving 3 to 6 berries per game. Wepear, Bluk, Nanab, Pinap and Razz Berries are available from the trees. Pokémon may like different berries according to the flavours: Wepear Berries are bitter and sour, Bluk Berries are dry and sweet, Nanab berries are sweet and bitter, Pinap berries are spicy and sour, Razz berries are spicy and dry. Unlike in Hoenn Safari Zone, where the berries must be made into Pokéblocks first, players can directly throw the berries towards Wild Pokémon here. Players are warned that Roaming Pokémon can still be found in this Safari Zone. When encountered, they will abide to the Safari Game mode and may possibly flee. When players run out of Safari Balls, the Safari Game terminates automatically and players are ejected from the Safari Zone. They will be sent back to the Safari Lodge and have to pay another 500 dollars for re-entry, which they will receive another 20 Safari Balls. If players wish for early leave, all unused Safari Balls must be returned upon exit. Notable Places Old Blade Turning left after entering the Safari Zone, there is an incline which if followed up all the way, the player will find a blade stuck inside a rock. Player can only pull the blade out with — a sacked HM which has turned into the Signature Move of that it learns upon evolution. Once the old blade is pulled from the rock, it reveals itself to be alive in the form of Master Sword Honedge, which is one of the 4 custom colouration Pokémon here. Players only have 1 chance to catch the Master Sword Honedge, so it is fought like a regular Pokémon Battle rather than following the Safari Game. Save beforehand and turn off Autosave. Secret Garden As the player proceeds deeper into the Safari Zone, the player will find a camouflaged tunnel leading to a secret garden, where a tall tree is surrounded by patches of flowers. Some Pokémon can only be encountered in the flower patches, including another one of the 4 custom colouration Pokémon here — Aku Aku Oddish. Pokémon Wild Pokemon |- |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Stick}} |- |Item5%=Lagging Tail}} |- |Item50%=Tiny Mushroom|Item5%=Big Mushroom}} |- |Item5%=Light Clay}} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Sticky Barb}} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- |Item5%=Stick}} |- }} |- |Item50%=Tiny Mushroom|Item5%=Big Mushroom}} |- |Item5%=Absorb Bulb}} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Absorb Bulb}} |- Special |- }} |- }} |- Items |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- Trivia *With 14 Pokémon species being encountered in the tall grass, Safari Zone provides the most diverse selection of Pokémon species through a single encounter method in the entire Roria, surpassing Gale Forest. *Each of the custom colouration Pokémon has its own origins: **Master Sword Honedge draws influence from the Master Sword in video game series The Legend of Zelda. **Aku Aku Oddish is inspired by Aku Aku from the video game series Crash Bandicoot. **Pink Rhyhorn and Purple Kecleon are from the Pokémon Anime. The former is from an episode in the Original Series, while the latter is featured in a side series for Pokémon Mystery Dungeon as a member of the Kecleon Brothers. *Excluding the revamped Hoenn Safari Zone in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, which has the Safari Game entirely removed, Master Sword Honedge here is the only legal Pokémon Battle in any traditional Safari Zone. Category:Facilities